fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Page
Chapter 2 Page Logan and I set off from the castle as the sun was rising above Bowerstone "I've never seen the Market so quiet" I said as Logan and I passed the Cock in the Crown. "Well except when the Crawler and his forces attacked Albion two years ago" I added. We were walking north to Bowerstone Industrial. After a long, silent walk I started to speak "Logan we need to make a quick stop at Page's house". "Why?" Logan asked. "Because she asked to see me a few days ago but I was busy" I replied. We walked to her house and I noticed that the door was open. We walked up to the doorway and entered. The place was a mess. Logan and I split up to investigate. Logan looked upstairs and I looked downstairs. It looked like Page had been in a fight. There were books and shattered glass everywhere. "HENRY" came Logans voice from one of the rooms upstairs "COME HERE QUICK". I ran up and found him in Page's bedroom. There was a body covered in blood but it wasn't her. I then heard a strong highland voice behind us saying "Hi, My name's Barn Door. Bet ye cannae hit meeee". Turning around I saw it up in the corner of the room, a gargoyle just like the ones from Brightwall and in the basement under Old Quarter. "Looks like more were made" I said to myself as I raised my gun and shot it in the face. I then turned to Logan and nodded as we walked out of the door onto the dark street. A group of hooded men jumped us. We had just enough time to grab our swords when one of the attackers struck me with such force that I fell over. When it looked like the end for me the hooded figure stopped and looked at his chest blood was running down his clothes he then looked at me and fell backwards. "If that was the Crawler then he would have killed you" said a familiar voice from the alleyway behind the Riveter's Rest tavern. "Page if that was the Crawler then that bullet would have done no damage" I replied. "What happened Page?" Logan asked. "They just burst into my home and started ransacking the place. I killed one before jumping out of my bedroom window" she answered. We looked at her for a moment. "We're going to Driffield" Logan said. "Good luck, the only way to Driffield is through Oakfield as the road to Driffield is closed" Page replied with a thoughtful look on her face, a look that made me suspicious. "Why are you looking at me for?" Page said. "Have you considerd my offer and become Mayor of Bowerstone?" I inquired. "No" Page replied. "Right then let's go and make our way to Oakfield" Logan said before I could say another word, and off we went on through Bowerstone Industrial and Old Town but I couldn't help but have a feeling that Page was acting wierd.